


nembi

by meduise



Series: catharsis [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: what shines on your back is a smile.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: catharsis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	nembi

Dark clouds impose themselves sovereign in the sky. Hibari Kyoya, _the_ Cloud, stands as the core of this triumph of grey and sadness.

Stillness, had it not been for the breeze whispering in the ears, blowing up the clothes, ruffling hair.

Composure, had it not been for a frown and two fists clenching tightly — nails digging the skin.

Resisting being crushed between the ruinous matter and the murky aether is a lifelong struggle, and Hibari has long forgotten what it's like not to feel _heavy_ all the time.

Heavy but empty at the same time.

The clouds threaten a thunderstorm, and Hibari will let them cry in his place. His eyes burn but no tear will stream down his cheeks. Ever since an early age, crying just doesn't come natural to him — after too many years spent repressing feelings, it's hard to learn that crying isn't synonym of weakness. It's hard to trust that the world isn't against you. It's hard to be in touch with the innocent light that sparkles within your heart.

Hibari wants to close his eyes and dive with his back in the pure void. 

But _there_ comes the reminder that even above those somber clouds, the sky is always blue and the sun always shines.

If Hibari let himself fall, behind his back there wouldn't be a deadly void but strong arms ready to save him. To hold him. To love him. To make him remember that ahead of him there can be more than a life spent in solitude and destruction.

Dino is glad to see that Kyoya has unclenched his fists and relaxed his shoulders.

When Hibari turns his head, he's welcomed by Dino's warm smile and he can't stop his own lips from curving up in a moon.

A little heaviness has lifted from Hibari's chest and breathing doesn't feel as painful anymore.

Both of them offer one last glance to the gloominess in front of them. Then, slowly, Hibari turns his back to the dark. He walks up to Dino and holds his hand.

_It's thanks to the Sky that the Cloud can float freely._


End file.
